Dancer Of My Dreams
by Moonlight Memories
Summary: In POV, why he pines for her, and why she has to go.SetoTea. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_don't__own...probably never will..._

**Dancer Of My Dreams**

**Kaiba:**

For the hundredth time, I thought of her again: the dancer of my dreams. If you let her go, why start thinking of her now? I asked myself angrily. A small voice asked me: Since you claim to love her so much, why let her go in the first place? Seto Kaiba! I mentally slapped myself. You have a company to run and your reputation to think of! Stop thinking of Tea Gardner!

You will stop thinking of her right now! Did you forget that it was you who made her leave? You asked her to leave!

Great, now you're talking to yourself! Just like Yugi! Problem is, you don't have a yami. Which technically means that you're talking to yourself. Again. They say the first sign of madness is talking to yourself…Don't go there! Focus on the files. Your FINANCE files! Yet…why do my thoughts wander to her? she won't ever forgive me anyway!

_Flashback_

"_I told you, I don't have the time!" I tell you, calmly. Anger showed on your face "Seto! It's my birthday, and you promised! It isn't the first time…""Tea! I don't have the time! I have a meeting "I say. "Fine, then I'll leave" Anger had reached its peak with me. "Yes, do! Get out of my life as well!"_

_End Flashback_

How could I have been so stupid? How…why did you take me seriously? I…feel so lost without you. I act as if I don't care, but it's only been a few hours, and I miss you! I need you. I don't even know where…

Perhaps I do after all. You might have told your friends…There would be records of your flight. All I can do is hope. I've never been religious before. Yet…now I find myself praying…to whoever may care to listen. I pray that I can find you….I pray that you'll be back with me…I pray for you to be safe.

* * *

**Tea:**

I watch the plane leave the ground. Goodbye, Domino. Goodbye, Seto. Goodbye to all my memories! I'm leaving for my new life .I don't want to be hurt again! I'm going to Los Angeles. I'll never come back, I decide. Not for the world. There's nothing more precious than that.

I know he'll confront them. That's okay. I didn't tell them. I want a clean break with my past. They are part of my past. I only care about my future. It can't hurt as much as it did. It can't! Nothing will ever hurt this much. Perhaps someday I'll return. Meanwhile…I'll have to take a break from my life. It's not that I don't love him-I do. I just don't know if he loves me anymore. Lately, everything has been a quarrel. I cry silent tears in my heart. Once, and never again, I promise myself.

It's raining. Droplets of crystal drop downwards, to the place where it will bring life, to someone or something… In every delicate crystal is a small rainbow, wherever there is light. "Bring my love a rainbow. Wash away my pain and sadness", I murmur, softly. It's too late to regret anything. Those words echoed in my mind. Too late…

Time to forget…

* * *

**Kaiba:**

"What do you mean, you don't know? She would have told you!" I try my hardest to blink back my tears. I fail. A single tear falls. No more, I promise myself. This time, I succeed. I dash away, feeling helpless and lost.You have changed me so much.

I'm in front of the mansion. My mind is clouded with memories of her. Her smile…her laughter… her musical voice…those beautiful eyes. I go in, feeling as if I am truly nothing. The way she comforts me…how she listens to all my troubles. I have fallen for her, I know. I'll never have enough time for her. Perhaps this is for the best. Still, I can't seem to convince myself. Tears hidden deep within my heart released themselves, flowing freely. Every tear is a wish for you to be back at my side.

Where ARE you? I wonder. Did you know that I'm thinking about you? I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm sorry…

* * *

_So,what do you guys think?Should I keep it as a oneshot or write more?As for Kaiba,I had a problem on writing:Was it going to be Seto or Kaiba or Seto Kaiba?I finally settled on Kaiba...Tell me if you think that's inappropriate_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, this is for all of you who asked me to continue writing…Thank you all…especially Melly's Melodies, NaSHa,and m.a,whoever you are, for reviewing… _

_Disclaimer-don't own anything…except the plot of the story. Do not own YuGiOh or the characters _

_By: __Moonlight Memories_

_This is chapter_ 2…

She hasn't returned to him yet, but both sides are acknowledging their need for the other. They recognize that they love each other. Kaiba finally has a lead on her after two weeks….

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

You stole my heart from me. I will not complain about that. What I will complain about is why you had to go. I love you. The world is so big. Where have you gone? It's been a week now. A whole week since you left. I put on a cold front, but I can't… lie to myself anymore. I've tried to pretend that we never met. I couldn't …

Do you know the song incomplete ?It's what I'm feeling now. Incomplete. Without you, I'm nothing. I'm awake but my world is half asleep (part of the song lyrics). I can't …I always wondered how I would go on without you. Now that I know, I realize I don't like it at all. I try to eat, but can't. I keep thinking of you. I have no appetite. I don't want to eat. I want you with me.

I try to sleep, but I can't fall asleep without you by my side. The moment I close my eyes, images of you appear. Even as I'm thinking now, tears are spilling down my face. I'm lying in a comfortable bed, but I can't fall asleep. I'm thinking about you again. Are you thinking about me too? I doubt it. You must hate me. Hate all you want, bearer of my heart. I'd be content that you would still remember me. Just don't forget me, because I know that as long as you remember me, I might still have a chance, no matter what.

Do you know, no one notices if I'm actually eating or sleeping. If you were here, you'd have noticed. Then again, if you were here, I wouldn't be feeling like this. Then I'd be eating and sleeping normally, wouldn't I? Even if I weren't I'd still have you. It's true what they say: you'd never know how precious something is until you lose it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tea:**

I feel as if I've finally left everything form my past. My heart, though has other ideas. I feel as if I'm missing something. I've just settled down here. I feel so incredibly lost without him. Just so lost. I do still love him, but I'm working on that. I'll just… forget. I can do it…can't I?

I know that I promised myself to forget that idiot already, yet…I just can't do it because I love you. Not that you still remember that I'm alive. I think about you all the time, and I wish I didn't have to. I miss you. I really do.

Yet…

When I decided to go, I decided that I'd never return. I never will. I will stick to my decision. Besides, even if I did, what would you do? Probably ignore me. You'll be angry that I left. You won't be able to forgive me. I've felt my resolve weaken so many times this week. I wanted to go back to you, into those strong arms, and let you tell me it's all going to be fine. I knew it was wishful thinking on my part even before I talked to you.

I know this for a fact: You'll never be able to forgive me. I'll just have to go on until I'm finally able to forget you. Ten days? Ten months? Or even ten years? I'm willing to wait, because that's the only thing that will bring relief to my pain, to heal the scars in my heart, one by one.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

No matter what It takes, I'll find you. I'll bring you back. It's the only way…to bring order back to my life. You keep me alive. I'll find a way to bring you back to me. This is my promise. It's because I love you, Tea! Your being missing hurts. I'll do anything for you to be back by my side. For now we're separated, but soon we will be together again. This is my promise. I'll fulfill my promise…no matter what it takes!

I'm looking at the scars on my hands. The scars I've made with a knife in the kitchen. The pain relieves my pain. I feel less hurt every time I see the crimson liquid spilling out of my wrists. I'm not trying to commit suicide. I'm just trying to relieve that pain in my heart. The pain that never ceases, never ends. You complete me, my beautiful dancer. I'm not perfect, I'll give you that. Though I'm even less so when you're not with me.

Dancer of my dreams, bearer of my heart, where are you?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What? Are you sure?" I've got a lead on you, my perfect dancer. Your plane landed in Los Angeles. I wonder what I'll say when I meet you? _IF_ I meet you. Please be there, my love. I need you

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_So? How was this? I won't drag, but when they do meet, They're both… stubborn. I promise to update within the week._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer-No, I do not own YuGiOh. . Or the characters._

_Quick note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed or is about to review!!! Without you guys, this little story wouldn't have got this far!_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

I've just boarded the jet…I originally wanted to board those planes, to experience what you did, but there seemed to be one delay after another, I couldn't take it and took the jet instead.

Every single time I interact with others, I wonder you can love me. This me, that everyone else seems to hate. Is that why you left? Is it because you couldn't stand me anymore? I sincerely hope that's not it, for it'll mean that you no longer love me. Love. I'm entangled in the web of love. The web that few are able to escape. Despite all this, I don't regret being with you. You light up my world, you give me the hope, the promise of a better future.

The promise nothing else can give….

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Sir? Kaiba?"** something woke me up. I… I had a beautiful dream. A dream where we were together again. Any dream with you is beautiful. I treasure everything about you. Your every word…they still ring in my heart. They echo again and again, never allowing me to forget them.

I couldn't help giving the puzzled man a scolding unlike any other… yet… I still can't fill the void in my heart. The void in my heart that only you are able to feel. Even Mokuba will never be able to fill this gap. Please be there. I need you to be there.

The place is big, but my determination my _need _to find you is bigger. I just hope that's enough to find you.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tea:**

I know I said I would forget you, but somehow, I can't... Sighing, I decide to call you. "Hello? May I speak to Mr. Kaiba, please?" I ask, nervously.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So you're on a business trip. I bet you're enjoying yourself. I don't even know why I bother. You've probably forgotten all about me anyway. I love you so... Not for the first time this week, my eyes began to water. I wish I didn't care about you so damned much. Go enjoy yourself without me! I don't care. I wish I didn't, anyway

**Kaiba:**

It's been a week since I landed, and I nearly gave up any hope of finding you. However, my incompetent private investigators have finally found out where you live. I'm glad of that. Now, the only thing left to do is to decide how to apologize to you. How do I go about that? I've never apologized to anyone before.

I'm on my way, just wait for a little while. I'm so nervous. 1.will you come back to me? And 2.how the hell is my company doing??? I've made my choice, though. I need you, and no money will be able to change that simple fact.

I hope you accept my apologies. I stare at the roses I'm holding. That's how I'm going to apologize, I guess. By giving you a bouquet of flowers. I just can't put it into words, probably because I never have.

I ring the doorbell. Don't slam it in my face...irrational fears are really scaring me...You open the door. "Tea!" I yell, as you try to close the door. Fortunately, my hand is there to prevent it form totally closing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_I know I told most of you they'd meet in this chapter, ut I guess this chapter was a little too long, so to compensate for that, this chapter will be out really early, and about the same time as my fourth chapter, o you'll see both within this week. Sorry again, everyone, for the miscalculations...and please R & R!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: nope, I do not own YuGiOh_

_Thank you, those who reviewed... I really appreciate it. Honestly! Thanks!!!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tea:**

Well, I suppose he has a business trip here, and decided to come here. Still... does his hand hurt? His fingers jammed in like that... Well, I suppose talking to him wouldn't hurt. If I want to leave, I'll leave, if I want to stay, I know I'll be able to stay... right?

"Ouch!" he yells. I quickly make a decision to open the door. I will never be able to hurt him. I know I'm a sight. My eyes are red from crying. "What do you want?!" I yell out, angrily. Wait a minute...are those roses?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

I can't let her close the door. Quickly, my mind forms a plan. "Ouch!" I yell, as if in pain. Just like I thought, the door opens. "What do you want?!" she yells out. Her eyes...has she been crying? I shove the roses to her, not sure what to do.

Like I said, I'm no good at apologies. She looks at me blankly, as if she's not sure what to do. I take a deep breath and say "For you..." I look calm, but I'm anything but calm. I can't even hear myself think with all my thoughts so jumbled. I know I'm usually not bothered by anything, but right now, I'm terrified. I don't want to lose her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tea:**

For me? Just a stupid bunch of flowers and he expects me to forgive him?! I can't believe him! To think I was crying over this... this... sigh. I don't want flowers, or jewelry, or anything else for that matter. I just want more time with you. I just want you to say you're sorry; that you love me. Is _that _so much to ask?

I'm just a girl after all... a girl who craves your love. You don't have time for me, even on my birthday. How do I ever forgive you, no matter how much I love you? Perhaps love will find a way, but it's not doing that for me. We should be apart for a little longer anyway...right? It's only logical... even if my heart disagrees.

How can I live like that? To love you, but not to be near you. It's like existing, but not truly living, to watch other's lives run by, you yourself never able to do anything. Being in a coma: to know about those others alive, but not being able to do anything. We really shouldn't... we can't be together. What I need, you can't give me.

"I'm sorry Seto... We aren't right for each other. You'll never be able to give me what I want, and I'll never be able to give you what you need-the understanding...the...And I don't want things that can be bought with money. I want your time, which you'll never be able to give" I may have sounded brave and calm, but inside, I was sobbing so hard, I felt as if I would burst.

You looked so dumbstruck...so sad... I wanted to just go with you and forget all those consequences, but I know I'll just leave again someday, and the emotional attachment will make this hurt even more. I hate doing this. I see the hurt in your eyes as you leave. I love you...yet... I hate hurting you, but I guess this love never stood a chance.

I guess I have to leave again. I don't want you to know where I am. We both deserve a break from each other. A long break. A break that goes on until I'm ready to face you without feeling anything.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

I was never good with apologies, because I never needed to apologize. Now I wish I did. I can't lose you... Not now, Tea... Not ever. I love you so much, can't you see? So much that tears are clouding my vision. I miss you. I can't believe... What's happening to us? Why...? What is it that money can't buy?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_So there it is...the update. So? What do you guys think? Please review and tell me. Sorry if I disappointed you guys. I know a lot of my reviewers wanted them together, but I just couldn't picture that so soon. I know that they couldn't have made up that fast...So,Sorry!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own...

To my reviewers-Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing! It means so much!!! Oh, by the way, this story isn't all that happy either. If anything, it's worse. It's a little dramatic. However, I do hope to give them a happily ever after... I will do my best on that. Oh, and sorry for the error in the last chapter. It's not 'not sure' but rather, 'unsure'.

Ok, here it is. Enjoy! (I hope). This is an hour later...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tea:**

I'm staring at the flowers you left at the door. I couldn't make myself accept it. The look on your face fills my mind. Time just seems to stop there. The scene replays in my head over and over again.

I did what was best... didn't I? I'm not sure. Tears form in my eyes. I can't help it. I wish I could... I want to be able to forgive you, but I know I'll only wind up getting hurt again. To you, money can buy everything. You've always got your way. Perhaps this should be a lesson to you. I don't know... you may not even care...

I hate you! I hate you for making me feel this hurt. I hate you for not being there for me. I hate you for loving me. Guess what? I hate myself for loving you!

Though deep inside, I know I can never hate you. I wish I could.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

still later...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

Time. You want my time. I only wish I had enough of it to spare. That IS what you said, isn't it? Time. I wish I had told you; I can give up anything and everything, as long as you're with me. I love you. I wish... I wish to turn back time! No matter what, no one can buy time. I would go back to look for you, but would you open that door again?

I doubt it. The jet is very fast. I've already reached the mansion. The cold, empty mansion. I rush towards that room... the room where I can have the best privacy- the toilet _(sorry, I couldn't find a better room. Laugh or you want, but the next few scenes are not so happy)._

I lock the door. Then, I searched for the knife in the cupboard. I feel so stressed, so tired. I just want to... relieve the pain I feel inside. That's all I want. I'll just have to find it. Where IS it? Right. There all along. On the shelf. Just like everything else I need desperately, I find it under my nose, a little too late. Well,at least I found it.This time, though, it's not too late.

I lower the knife to my own wrist, slashing them. I hacked away, not caring, because it hurt so much inside. I watched the blood flow. This time, it did not seem to help much. In desperation, I hacked at my wrist in an insane manner, ANYTHING to relieve the pain inside. More of the crimson liquid flowed out, but I couldn't fill that void. It just hurt so much inside.

Suddenly, I felt much more relaxed. A weight had lifted itself off my mind. I felt a little giddy as I heard "Brother! Open up!". The voice sounded oddly familiar, but I did not want to open the door. Even if I did, I couldn't. Still, this was my sanctuary. I would never open the door.

I closed my eyes. All I saw was nothingness. I didn't feel anything anymore. I felt a sense of relief. In the far distance, I heard a slamming sound. It sounded so far away. Then, I stopped trying to stay awake and let myself disappear into the nothingness that soon consumed me.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mokuba:**

Big brother has been spending a lot of time in the toilet. Does he like the smell? I sigh, seeing him rush to the toilets again. Recently, I noticed that he isn't eating well. I wanted to throw away my leftovers but let's just say he didn't seem to have taken a bite. The servant who does the washing up told me he had eaten less and less since last week. I wonder what's bothering him?

He's been there awfully long. I need to use the toilet too. I hear a something large slumped on the ground. Call me paranoid but I am scared. I know I don't spend much time with him, but then, I have a project going on. Deciding to see what's happening, I ask, "Big brother?" I do so at the door. Hearing no response, I panic. "Big brother! Open up!" I yell. I still did not receive a response.

I ask one of the servants to get the door down. I know that if he'll probably blame me but if he isn't fine, then...?

Just at that moment, the door is down. What I saw made me so terrified I couldn't say a word. My brother was covered in a pool of blood. The blood continued flowing from his wrists...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_ I know.You probably hate me now. Sorry, it was necessary. I know Kaiba isn't affected by much, but now someone finally melts the ice in his heart, only to leave him. That has got to leave a mark._

_ Like I said, a little dramatic. So what happens next? Will he survive? Will Tea learn of this? Where is she going? Well, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out... Oh, and please review!!! Thanks!_

-Moonlight Memories


	6. Chapter 6

Well... ducks the knife flying overhere's the next part. He's not going to die yet! Now stop throwing knives at me. You DO want to see what happens... right? Ok, well let's get on with it already!

_Disclaimer: Do not own... Never will. Now, on with it._

_By the way, thank you, all my reviewers! Thanks for the support and everything... This is my longest chapter so far. Oh and, thanks for liking the story enough to review it! Yes I know, on with it already! Fine, now read! _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tea:**

I can't even bear this place anymore! I love him... but wherever he goes, painful memories follow. I don't blame him- I blame myself. Why fall for him in the first place? Honestly, I don't know. Neither do I even want to care. Yet... I do care.

Well, I have to go somewhere else now. The question is... where? I need to make sure he can't find me. Oh well, I guess I'll just pick a place and stay there until he finds me. Then I'll leave again. I'll just have to abide by the century-old rule, 'Never open the door for strangers'. In this case, never open the door to Seto Kaiba. Ever again. At this thought, tears well up in my eyes again. I don't know why, I don't care why. I just have to leave. That's all I know for certain.

Still, if I want to leave, where do I go? New York? I'll be too easily found. Domino? No, that's a crazy thought. He'll find me so fast... I won't even have time to settle in. Paris? I've always wanted to go there...

Though I don't know how long more can I survive without my family and friends by my side. Especially him. I don't know... A tear falls down my cheek yet again.

My family and friends always thought that I was a strong girl. Guess I'm not that strong after all. I'm just a nervous wreck! I can't see my family, my friends... him.

Yet every time I see him I have to leave, and every time I leave I feel so dead inside, like a part of me has been ripped off. The after- effects are even worse .I guess I'll just have to board the next plane tomorrow.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day.(No, the story isn't out of point. **Eventually** they'll meet.)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mokuba:**

I watch Seto. He's still the same, there's no improvement. For now this is a secret, but secrets don't keep long. He keeps saying things I can't hear. They are too soft. Every time I look at him I'm reminded that he's still human, and humans can die. I'm terrified that he will. Many people think he's indestructible, but he's not.. He's human like all of us, and he can die! I'm so terrified.

The people who work in KaibaCorp are simply told that their boss is 'on holiday'. They find it strange and I don't blame them. Brother has never had a holiday, and never will. Please wake up, brother, I think. I hate seeing him so weak, so near death's door. I can't imagine life without him...

I hear something. His voice is louder now... more persistent. I wonder what he's saying. I ask him that, but he didn't answer. Oh well, I didn't expect an answer. Still I feel kind of disappointed. I wish he could hear what I'm saying.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_What's he saying? You're not getting that out of me so soon(there's a clue though, in Tea's POV,the one below.Very obvious clue)...read on...The next day.._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tea:**

I board the plane. The plane takes off... 

All of a sudden, I felt queasy. I don't know why. I hadn't eaten much. I felt too depressed... I didn't have any appetite anyway, even if I wasn't suffering from my worse heartache in the world. I actually vomited! Luckily they provided me an air sickness bag.

Then it happened. I had a vision, if you could call it that. I saw nothing but darkness. Someone called my name. The person... I didn't know... didn't hear a sound, but I knew the person was calling me persistently with his thoughts. I don't know how I knew the voice belonged to a male either. I just did. Before the vision ended, I heard the last sentence, which made me freeze in shock, even in my vision.

Once I got out of the plane, I went to see a doctor. I honestly didn't feel well, and it wasn't just because of Seto. The place was well lit, and the doctor examined me quickly. There I had the real shock of my life. Everything seemed less significant other than that. All I could think of was what to do. I was finally able to form a word as I asked the doctor "WHAT?!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_I honestly couldn't resist this! This story is more and more fun to work with! So, what did Tea hear? What happened to her? I know it's not fair... the suspense, the anticipation! Well, I can't tell you! This however, will REALLY interest you guys, at least, when you know what is it. I guess some of you know what is it already..(what the doctor told her)._

_There are a lot of clues in this chapter. Now try and spot them. Guess! I'll tell you if you're right. If you are, ask me any question and I'll answer to the best of my ability... I promise. Now, please, R & R, and don't forget to guess! Oh, and if you do guess, don't tell the others. Don't spoil the suspense! Yes, I do know what happened!Now guess!_


	7. Chapter 7

You guys are very smart... mostly everyone guessed right!!! Oh, and thanks for reviewing... Now, let's continue with this, shall we? On with the disclaimer...

_Disclaimer- Come on, you guys have been told thousands of times... Do I really have to say this? I don't own the characters. Happy?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**Tea:**

My mind spun out of focus. I was... pregnant? I was shocked, more like. I still remembered the last sentence. THAT last sentence. I was confused... the baby is his, and he deserves to know. On the other hand, I didn't want to meet him. I don't want to be hurt again and again. I want to protect myself.

From what? Love? Pain? Or just him? Good question. I don't know myself. No matter what, I will give birth to the baby. It is innocent, and I love it. I don't even know the gender of my child yet. I guess the baby is the bright spot, even if it was unexpected. I don't know how but I will take care of our baby, come what may.

I wonder how he is doing right now... I hope he's doing fine... What am I thinking? Of course he's doing fine... he's got his company to keep him, well, company. That's what he wanted to do, right? The reason he told me to get out of his life.

Yet, My child... _our_ baby will always be irrevocably tied to him. He is the father after all... What do I do if he asks questions? If Seto found us again? I guess I can't worry about that now... Perhaps when the baby is going to be born...

It's not like me to put things off, but... I just don't know what to do!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

I heard my brother's voice but couldn't hear the words. I think I was in a dream... but I felt her presence. That sweet scent... her melodious voice... I talked to her... in a way. I talked to her with my mind... I know it's hard on Mokuba, but I don't want to wake up... ever.

I keep calling her name. I hope she'll be able to hear me again. In that hope, I persist in calling out to her. I persist... and hope I'm rewarded.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mokuba:**

His words are nearly audible now. Just a little louder, I plead. Just a little louder. I want to know what affects you so much, you think of it even when you're like this. I just want to know. "Three days, brother. It's been three whole days!

Think also, what's happening to your company??? Three whole days! Do you realize how just many people are out to get KaibaCorp?" I nearly yell out. I feel so sad. What's happening to brother? I lean closer, hoping to get through to him, when I heard him softly mutter "Tea...". The rest are all inaudible. What has she done, to make you feel that hurt?

As far as I know, she's just gone- disappeared. No word of it, even when it comes to her friends. They are all so worried. They fear something has happened to her. I wonder why she disappeared. Is she the reason why you're like this? I contemplate voicing this out, but I know you won't be able to answer this.

I guess I'll have to check up on her. Her friends have tried but yielded no results. Since she's involved in this, however, I have no choice but to find her, and hopefully wake you up, brother. I'll try my best.

It seems like he hired someone to check on her before. He was successful. I guess I'll have to look for the people who aided him in the past. I have to reach them. I have to! Otherwise brother... I don't want to think about that.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tea:**

I turn on the television(news channel...). He's on a ... holiday? How irresponsible. Wait... Seto doesn't do holidays. I wonder what's... well, I guess everyone could use a holiday now and then, but... Seto? Something doesn't seem right about this...

But... what?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Notice she still calls him Seto... an intimate term compared to Kaiba... So..., Tea's pregnant. Mokuba is trying to find her now. He has no idea about the relationship between Tea and his brother. Ok, if you want the next chapter up fast enough, please R & R! Thanks!_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, why did I get so little reviews for the last chapter? Anyway, this is my next chapter. Out a little fast, I know, but I have to finish most of my stuff... or at least I want to. Ok, this is the next chapter...

_Disclaimer-If you haven't gotten it in your head yet: I don't own! Thank you, now let's get on with in, shall we?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mokuba:**

I finally got a result. It's been a little while, but at least I have some results to show for it. They found her at Los Angeles, but apparently she's not there any more. I sent them to find her again. I have to. It's my only hope of ever waking brother up.

I fear for him. He could die any moment. I'm not just scared, I'm terrified. And then there's KaibaCorp. I wonder how long the Kaiba-on-a-holiday facade is going to last? Not long. Many people know he isn't into holidays.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tea:**

I feel the child growing inside me. I don't know if I can go back, even for a little while. I'm just... scared. I don't like feeling this way. This... delicate. Like glass, as if I could break any time, which unfortunately is an apt description. I break too easily.

What's wrong with Seto anyway? Taking such a long holiday. It's not like him. He wouldn't have gone on a holiday in the first place. I wonder what he's doing?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mokuba:**

So she's in Paris now. Those people are quick. Well, at least I _think _they're quick. But then, I've never hired private investigators before, so I guess I wouldn't know. I guess I'll go in the jet... probably get there tomorrow. It's the fastest I could go.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ok, this is... The Next Day...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I've reached here. Now, to find the exact address... I ask a passer-by. The young man helpfully gives directions. I decide to walk. Brother and I are different that way-he chooses the quickest way, I choose the most fulfilling. He wouldn't be caught dead asking for directions, I ask for help when I need it.

Perhaps it's the way we grew up? He had a bad childhood, that's why he doesn't open up to others- because he's afraid of getting hurt. He built that wall to protect himself. I guess I can't blame him. I might have done exactly that as well, in his shoes.

I've finally reached her house. Tentatively, I knock the door. I hope she'll be willing to help brother, seeing as they aren't exactly the best of friends. This is a matter of life and death, though.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tea:**

I hear a knock on the door. I nearly jump in shock. I had been lost in thought, and few cared to visit me. Not wanting a similar incident to happen again, I called out, "Who is it?"

"It's me. Mokuba. Tea, are you there?"

"Mokuba? Is your brother there?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mokuba:**

Why my brother? "No. Can I come in?" I ask.

"Good. Yes, you may come in" Does she not want my brother to visit her? But then again, like I said, they aren't exactly friends.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tea:**

I open the door. Seto had better not be there. "Good. You weren't lying." Quickly, I close the door. I wonder why he's here? I voice out my thoughts. Then I comment on Seto's holiday.

At this, he began to fidget. He looked very uncomfortable. "What is it?" I ask. He looks up at me for the first time he's been here and says softly, making me afraid. "I don't know how to put this---" he states uncomfortably, looking down at his hands again.

"Just tell me. I'll see what I can do, but you must not tell anyone I'm here, including Se—your brother." "It's about my brother, Tea. Will you still help?" I looked at his serious expression and said, a little reluctantly "It'll have to depend, I suppose."

"Can you see him? He's---" At this point he starts sobbing. I try my best to comfort him. "What?" I ask, trying to curb my rising panic.

He shocks me by shooting out "He's in a coma!" then, more gently, "And he keeps calling your name. I was hoping---" "I'll go." I say. I can't bear the thought of him... All I can say is, he'd better not be lying. I feel myself tense. I hope though, that he is lying, in my heart, but I also know that he couldn't be. Not about this.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_So what happens now? Will she forgive him? Will he wake up?_


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, sorry for the slow update. I was working on another story. The one I'm doing with T.S.O.H. So, yeah, sorry. Ok, so what do you think happens next?

_Disclaimer-I don't own... but I wish I did._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tea:**

I'm on the plane again. I sigh, watching the scenery. To think I used to wish for more plane trips. Now I'm starting to dislike them. I vomit yet again. Mokuba looks over. I think he's starting to mind. He said he didn't mind before. "Tea? Are you ok?"

I smiled and nodded. "Are you plane-sick?" I decide to let him think that way first, until I decide what to do. So, I looked over and nodded. It'll be a few hours till I reach Domino. I tried to get some rest. I haven't had any lately and I was starting to miss it.

Without realizing it, I dozed off. I saw the vision again. The voice was much more urgent this time. I stretched out my hand. But I couldn't reach the voice. It's been a while since... I have seen this vision. The person calling out... is trying to protect me. And I think I know who is it. It's just... not the way he does things. It gives me a little doubt.

I hope that he's safe though. I know I've said countless times to forget him, but... I love him. I just do. Love. It's a strange thing, isn't it? You can love and hate at the same time... and sometimes it's one and the same person that receives love and hate from you.

My heart...

Does he know he still has it? I hope he's fine.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mokuba:**

I watch her. She seems to feel unwell. She's now lost in thought. I wonder what's wrong with her? Why did she have to leave? Why did she leave her friends? Why does brother call her name? Why? There's so much I want to ask her, but I can't risk it now. Brother comes first. She's still hiding a lot from me.

I wonder about a lot of things, but she loves her friends so much, so why? Why leave without saying goodbye? Why does brother hire the elite of the elite to find her? Why is it her name he calls out when he's like that? Why?

There are too many things I want to know. Too many things I need to know. She dozed off. She looks so worn and tired. That too, is a questionable point. I guess I have to wait a little while. I mean, what happens if she's offended and leaves without helping brother? I can't forget him on the floor, blood seeping through his wounds...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahh... We've landed on Domino. Gently, I wake her up. "Tea?" She nods. She looks very tired as we leave the plane. There are people to carry the suitcases for us, of course. Then, the chauffeur picked us up.

She looks uncertain and doubtful as she takes the seat. Then he hesitantly sat down. The car will take us to the mansion, where brother is. We've managed to set up a sort of hospital there. It's for the good of the company.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We've reached the mansion. Confusion settled in her eyes. I don't blame her. "The mansion? I thought..."she says, uncertainly. "This doesn't happen to be a joke, does it?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Why did we come to his mansion and not the hospital? I felt uncertain at once. I don't know why. "The mansion? I thought..." I say, wondering. Then, realization struck me, as I said, in a much harsher tone and narrowed eyes, "This doesn't happen to be a joke, does it?".

He shakes his head. It can't be a joke. Not from the way he cried. I still remember the helpless look. We walked through many doors. Then, I realized where we were heading, as I passed yet another corner. "His bedroom?" I ask, surprised.

"Yes. We set up a sort of hospital there. It's for the good of the company. No one knows about his condition but a few doctors and nurses and trusted servants." I wonder if it's safe? Will he really be in better hands here I voice this thought aloud.

We reached his bedroom. I was not prepared for what I saw. There were just so many tubes... covering him, over him, I nearly couldn't see him. So many machines... I forced away the tears that threatened to fall. However, I didn't succeed. The tears fell in torrents. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, willing it to be a dream.

On the way here, I was nonchalant because part of me saw that as a joke. Now that I'm faced with the truth, I felt so hurt inside. "What... What happened?" I ask Mokuba, in a halting voice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mokuba:**

I saw tears falling down her face. I expected sympathy, but not this... sadness. She looked shocked. "What... What happened?" she asks. I felt uncomfortable. It wasn't comfortable to talk about this. "He... slashed... hacked at... his own... wrists..." I say, as new tears fall down my cheeks.

"Can I see him... talk to him... alone?" She asked softly. I was surprised at this request. It was my intention after all. But... alone? I made a decision. I wanted to help brother, and I don't believe she'd hurt him.

I nodded.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_So, they're going to speak again. I wonder what happens now? Well, you'd have to read the next chapter to find out._


	10. Chapter 10

_Here it is--- the next one..._

_Disclaimer- Don't own, never will..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tea:**

I walk towards the door... I look into it again... Gathering up my courage, I walked inside. What should I say, what should I say? _Hi Seto, I'm back... Oh yeah, and I'm carrying your child._ It sounds ridiculous! What should I say?!

Why do I even bother? He might not be able to hear me in the first place. But if he was able too... what do I say? I sigh. I decide to leave that bit for later... Right now, I take a seat beside him. It makes me so sad to see him like this! It's just... not fair. Not fair that I feel this way about you. Just not fair...

I watch you. You seem to be in a pleasant dream, and a soft smile is visible on your face. I reach out to take your hand, very carefully, because I am terrified of hurting you or accidentally disconnecting one of tube many tubes and machines around you. This thought alone makes my tears fall again.

"Seto." I say, softly, not expecting a response. I watch you again, for what seems like forever. "Can you... hear me?" I say. I am afraid of hurting him, afraid. Me. I just look away and continue. "I hope you can." He doesn't seem to have responded at all. He's still in that dream-like state.

I suppose you really can't hear me. Still, I have to try. For Mokuba, for the baby, and for myself. Summoning up my courage, I tried to speak a little louder. It really was that—a little louder. "I've come back for a short while, to see you." It soon gets softer, though, and ultimately becomes softer than before. "Do you know how sad your brother is? How sad I am?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

I heard her voice, but it was murky and sounded so far away... then one sentence finally catches my attention. "Do you know how sad your brother is? How sad I am?" She... was sad? For me? I didn't know what to think. In decided to listen on for the time being.

This time, I would give her my full attention. In my heart, I promised her that. She deserved it, all of it, and more.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tea:**

"I hope you're listening. Why can't you wake up? I know you can. You just don't want to, do you? You're so selfish. How many people do you want to hurt? How many people? You'll hurt those who care about you- Mokuba, me and even Yugi and the rest. They care too... How? Tell me, how can you forsake us?! " I pause, and tears spring to my eyes again.

A tear falls. It hits your hand. "I just—I just want you to try and wake up! Is that so hard???" I'm crying now. "I'm crying. I know it's stupid, and you probably don't care, but I'm crying for you. It's because I love you!"

Can't you see how much I need you? I voice that out, but in a soft, wondering tone. I close my eyes for a moment. I just want to rest. To close my eyes, and never wake. Just like you did before. I'm so tired, did you know that? So tired...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

I listened. Why was she so sad? "You're so selfish. How many people do you want to hurt? How many people? You'll hurt those who care about you- Mokuba, me and even Yugi and the rest. They care too... How? Tell me, how can you forsake us?! " I felt very guilty.

Then there was silence. It was too much of a silence for me. I wanted to listen to her beautiful voice. "Can't you see how much I need you?" her tone was soft, and tired. I decided to try my best to wake up. _For your sake._I thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tea:**

I felt a hand softly touch mine. Startled, I looked up. He smiled gently at me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_It isn't the end yet... There's still the fact that she has to tell him about her child and all... And a lot of other stuff too... So, there's still a last chapter..._

_So, please R & R!_


	11. Last Chapter

I think this is my last chapter... I think so. Will they have their happily ever after? Well, won't you have to read to find out?

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own YuGiOh, so there!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tea:**

I felt a hand softly touch mine. Startled, I looked up. He smiled gently at me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tea:**

A million different emotions burst out within me. I felt... happy, yet nervous. I suppose I was confused as well. Nevertheless, I smiled back. "Tea." he whispered, his voice rasped. "Do you want a drink of water? Or the doctors? " I asked. I was panicking, I knew. I didn't know what to do. He shook his head. "Mokuba?" Again, he shook his head. "Then, do you want anything?"

He seemed to think about it for a while, then nodded. "What is it?" I asked. He kept his eyes at me, and replied, "Don't leave me." I couldn't... place the emotion I had then. Relief, happiness, love... all the good things. I nodded, but told him that i would get Mokuba, as Mokuba was very worried about him. he nodded again.

I dashed to the door. "Mokuba!" The teen looked up at me. He looked just... so sad. "Mokuba. Your brother's---" I didn't get to finish the sentence as he rushed in. He looked fearful. As I entered the room, I saw Mokuba hugging Seto. They looked so sweet. I smiled. Then I heard Seto say, "I don't want a doctor." He was being stubborn, as usual. I called the doctors anyway, ignoring him.

I stayed with them until he fell asleep. Mokuba looked up and said, "Thank you, Tea." I nodded, then remembered that I had nowhere to stay for now. "Mokuba?" "Yes?" "Do you have an extra room or something?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mokuba:**

"Do you have an extra room or something?" Well, I did invite her over. So I decided to let her stay in the restroom for the time being. "Yes, the guestroom." She smiled and thanked me. "Don't mention it. I did ask you to come on short notice. But...Tea?" "Yes?" I started wondering if I should ask her.

I was curious, after all, and the instinct was, unfortunately, still there. "I know this is a little private, but.. if you loves your friends so much, why? Why leave without saying goodbye? Why is it your name he calls out when he's like that?." I ask. She glances at me, and tells me it IS private, and please can I not question her any more?

At this point, brother wakes up. He looks at me and says, "Don't ask her", and then, "How's the company going?" I start to tell him all that has happened. He nods. Then he asks if she would like to visit her friends. She shook her head. Somehow, I can't help feeling that something is hidden from me. Something between my brother and Tea.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tea:**

I can't possibly look for them now. Seto asked Mokuba to bring him his business documents. We both tried to talk some sense into him, but as usual, it does not work. "Tea?" he asks. I nod, as if acknowledging him, but I am wondering now, about my—our baby.

"What is it?" I shake my head. It isn't the right time to tell him... yet. I have a feeling, however, that the right time will be very soon... "Please tell me, Tea." I look into his eyes. "It's nothing." It was only half of a lie. Everything was nothing compared to his safe recovery. I was wrong. I once thought that nothing was more important than the world. It turns out I was very wrong. He was more important than the world in my heart, as well as our child.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me." Frustrated, and not wanting him to think I was angry or something, I said, "I want to tell you, but it simply isn't the right time." He nods. Then, he asks when would be the right time. I tell him the truth: that I don't know. Actually, it could have been the right time, only I did not want to tell him. I was quite uncomfortable.

Mokuba came in with the documents. "Do you really have to?" I ask, in a last-ditch attempt to stop him from going through that. He appears to think for a while, and then, he says, "Fine, I won't go through it, if you'll just tell me!" I was faced with a really tough decision. "Whatever it is, can you tell him, so I can take this away from him?" asks Mokuba. I nod. Then, he tells Mokuba to put the documents back.

Taking a deep breath, I tell him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**2years later**

**General:**

The brown haired woman watched her husband play with their one-year-old child. Beside them, her husband's brother seemed to be making a sandcastle. (It's at a beach). She smiled contentedly at the scene before her.

"Tea, come and see what your son did again!" said Seto. "MY son? He's yours too!" she said, throwing a handful of water at him. She was sitting by the waves. "Well, you're not helping!" he said.

She had finally managed to convince him to rest on Sundays. "I help every other day, anyway" came the reply. She smiled as he tried to take care of the child on his own. She was happy. She knew it was because their love was very strong, as it had gone through so many tests. Although she still did not spend too much time with him, they had reached a compromise: He had to be back by eight every night, regardless, and Sundays were their time together. She smiled as he struggled yet again. She walked over to help him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_So, what do you think of the last chapter?It is my last chapter, but I wouldn't mind if you would like a sequel, seeing as some of you guys seem to think it's too short. Just tell me if you have any ideas /suggestions/views about that.Do tell! Oh, and if you don't want a sequel, please, R & R!!_


End file.
